Smile Though Your Heart Is Aching
by Typical Fangirl
Summary: "'You threw our daughter out of her home,' she screamed. 'How could you do that to your own child.?.'" Judy Fabray finally snaps.


Come on: she totally had the potential to go Mama Bear on her husband. I would've loved to see that. Also, this is listed under Quinn because Judy doesn't have her own category.

I don't own Glee, and if I did, this would've happened.

* * *

Judy Fabray was, most of the time, a woman of few words. Oh, certainly she talked with the other mothers at church events. They could hold a conversation about the school's next charity function or a dress they saw in a department store window for hours. It was with her husband that Judy would nod or smile at you instead of speaking.

Russell was, simply put, old-fashioned. Judy never held it against him, as her family was the same way. It frustrated her sometimes, whenever she tried to speak up and Russell absently shushed her in the same way he had to Quinn when she was a little girl. But Judy would just take a deep breath, mentally recite an Our Father, and smile.

She knew her daughter was pregnant. Quinn was a healthy eater, and both cheerleading and dancing wouldn't make her gain weight like that. There was no way she could tell Russell, though, so she ignored it, smiling the whole time.

She hated herself for not saying anything when Russell yelled at Quinn. After he threw her out, Judy hid in the bathroom and cried for an hour. Whenever they went to church, she would give people a plastic smile, and no one questioned why her daughter wasn't with them. Judy knew some of them had high school-age children who probably knew about Quinn's pregnancy before she did. They gave her equally tight, fake smiles, knowing that their happy little world couldn't- _shouldn't _–be destroyed.

Russell grew distant. Judy didn't say a thing for months because she was the good little housewife who loved her husband with all her heart. Instead, she prayed, asking for her daughter and future granddaughter to stay safe. It was the most she could hope for.

Then she had the misfortune of meeting Crystal Saunders.

Well, that was what the tattooed woman had claimed her name to be after Judy came home from a church fundraiser early. She'd gone up to her and Russell's room to check on her supposedly-ill husband and found them- what had the Puckerman boy called it at Quinn's birthday party a few years ago? Right: "playing tonsil hockey".

Crystal attempted a friendly introduction- there was a distant, hazy look in her eyes that showed she wasn't entirely sober. Judy quietly ordered her to leave before tearing into Russell. "Judy, darling," he said as he put his tie back on, "it isn't what you think."

"Really? I think you're having an affair, but maybe I'm mistaken," she replied icily. "Could you tell me where I went wrong when coming to that conclusion?"

"It isn't easy to explain-"

Judy pushed her temper down, the same way she had for all her life. "No, it seems very simple. I'm not a- a busty young woman with a nose piercing who's willing to just give it up to you whenever you feel like it." She took a deep breath and tried to remember the Act of Contrition, yet she kept stumbling over the words. "You want a woman who has no idea about Quinn and what you did to her."

Russell stood suddenly, and Judy realized just how much bigger than her he was. "That has nothing to do with this," he snapped.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. "You threw our _daughter _out of her home!" she screamed. "How could you do that to your own _child?_"

"She brought shame to us!" Russell shouted back. "Do you have any idea what she's done to our reputation?"

Judy laughed humorlessly. "Quinn is worth miles more than our 'reputation'- which sure as hell isn't a good one!" She felt a twinge of pride at how he recoiled. "Wake _up, _Russell! We try with all our might to be the model family, and people hate us for it! We don't even pretend to be humble about it. The Fabrays are a joke!" She inhaled, waiting for an inevitable hit.

But it didn't come. Russell began pacing back and forth across the room. "We can make this better," he said. "I can pay the woman to keep quiet-"

"Get out," Judy snarled.

Russell stared at her. "What?"

"Get out!" she yelled. "Do you really think _that's_ what I'm upset about? Are you that _stupid? _Get out! Get out, and you'll feel just like Quinn did."

As he left, Judy allowed herself her first real smile in over twenty years.


End file.
